The first kiss
by where dreams are met
Summary: the first kiss of my favorite couples
1. Chapter 1

_**Tinkerbell and your characters are not mine.**_

As the title says, a story about the first kiss of the following couples:

Vidia x Fog (OC).

Fairy Mary x Fairy Gary.

Gliss x Bobble.

Rosetta x Sled.

Terence x Tinkerbell.

Fawn x Buck.

Periwinkle x Storm (OC).

Clarion x Milori.

I accept ideas.


	2. Vidia x Fog

**_Tinkerbell and your characters are not mine._**

_I speak Spanish, if there is an error tell me ;)_

_**Ninjacook451: **__I will try to write a history of Tinkerbell and Bobble_ _but I don't promise anything._

_**i luv milarion: **__The best couples is for the end__**.**_

_Vidia x Fog_

My name is Fog, I ´m a water fairy and I'm completely in love with Vidia. She didn´t remember me but I hope all that will change someday. ¿How have I come in love her? One day I was flying through the forest when accidentally I came in touch with Vidia. She told me that if I wasn't careful the next time, she would bury me alive. I didn´t hear much this comment because I got lost in her beautiful gray eyes and his angelic face, but she haven´t anything of angel.

I decided to make a list of things to conquer.

• Give her some flowers.

• Give her cake.

• Singing a serenade.

None of these things worked. She broke the flowers and threw me the cake in my face. As for the serenade, she sent me flying to the hospital.

As none of this helped, I decided to ask some advice to my friend Silvermist. Surely she could give me ideas.

Silvermist: Better forget about her.

Fog: Not exactly what I wanted to hear Silv.

Silvermist: It´s that of all the fairies in the world, you fell in love whit the most difficult.

Fog: Just give me an idea.

Silvermist: Okey okey mmm… Stay waiting outside her house until she realizes that really care about you. But you can´t talk to her, she has to does. You just watch it.

I had no other options so I did what Silvermist told me. I passed almost three months watching Vidia outside her home. She never looked at me or at least pretended not to. One night it began to rain hard and I wanted to go, but i wouldn´t give up so easily.

¿?: ¿Don´t you have anything better to do?

I got up at once and saw Vidia with the arms crossed.

Fog: Aaaa I...

Vidia: You know -she interrupted me- with this, I just checked my theory, water fairies have bubbles in the head instead of brain.

Fog: It's just ... I really like you.

Vidia: Yes, I just realized that. Now ¿What have to do to in order that you get away from my house?

I knelt to beg her.

Fog: Please, I only ask you to give me a chance.

Vidia: Wow, I can´t believe this is happening to me-she said to herself- ¡ I can´t believe I've gone out in the rain just to talk with you!

Fog: That means you´re liking me -I stood up.

Vidia: Well ... I admit it's nice that you still love me after I've sent you to the hospital. I'll give he another try, but if it doesn´t work you away from me and my house.

I was so good whit that answer that I kissed her instinctively in her lips. For a few minutes, I felt that the raindrops were falling on us until suddenly Vidia got apart from me.

Vidia: ¡¿Did you just kiss me?!

Fog: Mmmm ... yeah

Vidia: Okay honey, if you want this to work, you´ll has follow certain rules. One, you can´t kiss me unpredictable. Two, don´t tell me beautiful or something romantic. Three, don´t sing another serenade ¿Can you live with this?

Fog: Yes, yes I can.

Vidia: Okay. Now, get out to here.

I returned to home with a smile on my face. I knew Vidia was going to be difficult to handle, but I was sure that our relationship would result.


	3. Gary x Mary

**_Tinkerbell and your characters are not mine._**

**_I'm sorry for my errors._**

**_Thanks for your __reviews_.**

_Gary x Mary _

Fairy Gary was fifty seconds delayed. I had rejected all invitations he had asked me but Queen Clarion finally convinced me. I was sitting on a table in a fancy restaurant that Queen got for us. I was nervous and bored, felt that the night was going to be fatal. The waiter approached to take my order. He was tall, skinny, blue eyes, with a mustache and had hair that reminded me of Dewey.

Mary: Sorry but I will ask nothing for now.

Waiter: Fairy Mary, it's me- she pulled his mustache.

Mary: ¡¿Queen Clarion?!

Clarion: Sssshhhh ... speaks quietly- she sat in front of me

Mary: But ¿What are you doing?

Clarion: I want everything to perfection, so I dressed up as a waiter to serve and watch you tonight. And please, don´t start saying that it´s not worthy for a queen.

Mary: Okay, but...

Clarion: uppss… I have to go.

She went out and then he occupied Fairy Gary´s place.

Mary: you arrive five minutes late.

Gary: Sorry, I could not find a clean shirt.

It was official; this dinner was going to end badly. Clarión came back to take our order. Fairy Gary didn´t seem to realize that the waiter was the Queen. The dinner was quiet and boring. Nobody knew what to talk about.

Gary: Sorry but I need to go to toilet.

When Gary got up, Clarion sat down in front of me.

Clarion: Mary, put a little more effort.

Mary: Could you tell me ¿how come that idea to your head?

Clarion: Silvermist meet by accident the other day and she gave me this idea. Now, try to talk about something.

Mary: It´s not easy Clarion. You yourself should know ¿I must remind you what happened to Milori?

Clarion: Heeyyy plays nice, you know you can´t talks about it.

Mary: You gave me not another option.

Clarion: Just try to talk to him.

Clarion departed again and soon came Gary. I decided to be direct with him.

Mary: Look, I have to be honest with you.

Gary: Yes, but before I have to give you something.

Mary: ¿Really?

He pulled out a small black box from his pocket and handed it to me. Opening it, I found a diamond ring colour green. I opened my mouth surprised, sure that jewel had cost him a fortune.

Mary: I ... don´t know what to say.

Gary: I imagine, as we talking all night- he said with an ironic but funny accent.

Mary: jaja thanks Gary- I leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

When I separated from Gary, he goes back and faints. Clarion came immediately to ask me what had happened.

Clarion: ¿What happened?

Mary: He gave me a ring-I showed.

Clarion: ¿And what did you do to him?

Mary: I kissed him.

Clarion: So ¿What happened next?

Mary: He fainted.

After Fairy Gary regained consciousness, we talked quietly. We had more in common than I thought. I told him I wanted to go out with him but if he was going to faint every time I kissed him ours relationship was over. He answered would not faint again and would behave like a gentleman. I hesitated a few minutes but then I believed him.


End file.
